First Time, First Name
by DeaththeGirlSymmetry8888
Summary: Sawako and Shouta have been dating for a while and now Sawako goes on a family trip to Okinawa. How will Shota handle this situation? Find out. Fluff maybe a hint of lemon. One shot.
1. The Boy with Brown hair

First Time, First Name

A Kimi Ni Todoke Fanfic by Distance-around-you

Notes- I DO NOT OWN KIMI NI TODOKE OR IT'S CHARACTERS. If you are wondering about the character roots, here they are- Chizuru Yoshida: Sawako and Yano's friend and head of the soccer team. Ayane Yano: Sawako and Chizuru's friend. She is always trying to get Sawako and Shota closer. Ryu Sanada: Shota and Chizuru's friend. Head of the baseball team and is dating Yoshida. Kazehaya Shota: Ryu and Sawako's friend. He is dating Sawako. Kuronuma Sawako: She tries to be friends with everyone, but has a creepy aura and looks creepy except that now she is dating Kazehaya; she is more nice and 'refreshing'.

Kazehaya slowly walked towards the school doors, being careful not to step on the flowers that were scattered among the grass. When he reached the large brown doors, he took a quick glance through the clear glass. He saw the many other students walking down the hallways and some at their lockers. He saw Chizuru and Yano with Ryuu, laughing about something. _What are they laughing about? _ He thought, but then brushed the thought off, opening the doors and walking to the classroom.

He was abruptly stopped by Chizuru and Yano, which standing behind them was Ryu, with a bored look on his face as always. "Where's Sawako?" Chizuru teased him wiggling her finger at him. His smile faltered at the mention of her name. "She's in Okinawa." Kazehaya murmured angrily, clenching his fist. "Aww… Kazehaya-kun misses her holding his hand…" Yano teased, pointing to his fist. His face heated up.

"S-Shut up!" he shouted flustered, running to the classroom. He slid open the classroom doors and then went over to his desk, his face still red. There was still time before class started, so he decided to text Sawako.

Kazehaya Shota: (No Subject)

To: Kuronuma Sawako

How is Okinawa? Are you having fun? Chizuru and Ayane miss you. I miss you too…

Sawako was walking down the streets of Okinawa when she felt her phone vibrate. She took it out of her kimono and saw the front screen it read 'Kazehaya Shota: 1 Message' "Kazehaya!" She shouted gleefully, smiling to herself. She flipped open her phone, the key chain jingling slightly.

Kazehaya Shota: (No Subject)

To: Kuronuma Sawako

How is Okinawa? Are you having fun? Chizuru and Ayane miss you. I miss you too…

Kazehaya misses me? Sawako thought surprised. Her cheeks got tinted pink. But then her eyes started to sparkle and she pictured Kazehaya's smile. "Kazehaya's so refreshing and nice!" She squealed happily. Then she texted him back.

Re: (No Subject)

To: Kazehaya Shota

Okinawa is great! I got to buy a kimono and now I am sightseeing! Tell Yoshida and Yano I miss them too. I also… miss you… errmm thanks for asking!

His face lit up upon the fact that Sawako replied and that she missed him also. He saw Chizuru punching Ryuu in the arm and yelling at him about something while Yano just walked along their side, bored. "Oi! Chizuru! Ayane!" waved to them, motioning them to come to his desk. "Yea?" Yoshida asked, moving her fist away from Ryu's shoulder.

"Kuronuma said she misses you." He said holding up the text message, so they could see it. Chizuru and Ayane both peered at the message. Then they noticed the side bar which meant there was more to the message. "There's more?" Ayane asked slyly, in a creepy voice. "U-Uh…." Kazehaya was at a stop for words. Then Ayane took the phone out of his hand. "G-Give it back!" He said running after her in the hallway but then stopping because she had entered the girl's restroom. "That's not fair!" He shout from the door. He heard Ayane reading the text message aloud.

"To: Kazehaya Shota. Okinawa is great! I got to buy a kimono and now I am sightseeing! Tell Yoshida and Yano I miss them too. I also …. MISS YOU! THANKS FOR ASKING!" She shouted at the last part. Shota blushed furiously and banged on the door leading the restrooms. "Give it back!" He yelled again. Then it went silent. He put his ear to the door and heard Yano clicking something. "What is she…?" Shota wondered but then it clicked.

"She's texting Kuronuma!" He banged on the door even louder. He then heard a few more clicks and then a beep. That meant she sent it! He was about to kick the door when Yano opened it. She handed him his phone and snickered. He quickly flipped open his phone and went to check his outbox.

**Kazehaya Shota: (No Subject)**

**To: Kuronuma Sawako**

**Also I just wanted to say I hope you come back so I can kiss you senseless!**

His face started to heat up again and was red as a tomato. He quickly deleted the message but knew that it was already sent. He started working on an apology message.

Sawako was admiring a farmland on the tour but felt her phone vibrate again in her kimono. She took it out and flipped it open.

**Kazehaya Shota: (No Subject)**

**To: Kuronuma Sawako**

**Also I just wanted to say I hope you come back so I can kiss you senseless!**

Her face turned red all over and she almost fainted. K-Kazehaya w-wants to kiss me senseless? She blushed at the thought of Kazehaya kissing her at all! H-How do I reply? She thought worryingly. Then her phone vibrated again.

**Kazehaya Shota: (No Subject)**

**To: Kuronuma Sawako**

**Ack! I didn't send that message sorry! Ayane did! She stole my phone! Sorry! But I'm glad to hear that everything is good in Okinawa!**

She felt a bit relieved, because she didn't even know how to kiss. She was happy that he was thinking of her. _No that's selfish! You should let Kazehaya think about others too! _ She thought. She texted him back before placing her phone back in her pocket.

Kazehaya felt his phone chime quietly in his pocket as he made his way towards the classroom again. He took it out and flipped it open.

**Re: (No Subject)**

**To: Kazehaya Shota**

**:) **

He smiled to himself and placed his phone back in his pocket before sitting back down into his desk when he reached it. He then began to listen to the lecture.

Sawako started strolling down the streets of Okinawa again, looking at everything as she did. As she started heading towards the market something caught her eye. She kept walking though. But then she heard a crash in the alley next to her and she jumped. She slowly peered over the corner of the alley to see what happened. Her eyes widened as she saw a boy with dark brown hair come running towards her, and she saw that behind him, was a big explosion. Before you she could do anything, she felt dizzy, and then it all went black.

**Uh-Oh! What happened to Sawako? Find out in the next chapter! (Decided to make it a two-shot!) I'll update soon !  
**


	2. Caregiver into Something more

"H-Hello?" A frantic voice shout. "H-Hello?" It kept repeating the same words over and over until Sawako's eyelids lifted up slowly, her eyesight straining because of the light. "Huh?" She thought. Then she slowly let her eyes adjust, and looked up. "Huh?" She asked out loud, not recognizing the brown haired boy. "Oh my god! Thank goodness your'e ok!" He smiled and then hugged her tight. She started to blush and put on a confused look and then he pulled away. "Oh! Sorry! I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Mato Sawahaya, and the reason I'm here is because there was an explosion, so I tried pushing you out of the way so you wouldn't get hurt, but by the time the smoke cleared, you were out cold!" He laughed a bit, trying to clear his uneasiness. But in Sawako's mind all she heard was 'Mato Sawahaya', 'Explosion', 'I tried', 'Hurt'', 'Out Cold!' Since she was still recovering, her mind clicked that he was the one that was hurt. She immediately got up spoke, "I-I'm so sorry you got hurt! I will call the hospital right away!" She then started running off, but then stumbled towards the ground with an, "Oof." "Ah! Are you alright?" He asked, helping her up. She nodded sheepishly and the brushed off her dusty skirt. "Anyways, we are at the hospital, and I didn't get hurt, you did silly!" He laughed, showing a bright smile. When she saw him smile, she thought of...'Kazehaya!' She then started panicking thinking, "Oh no! What if he called me and I missed the call! What if he is made that I didn't text back?" She then started getting dizzy again, with all this stress. "Whoa, you might need to lie down, and you can tell me what's on your mind." Mato said, pulling the blanket over her as she sat up in the cushy infirmary bed. "W-Well, m-my b-boy... m-my friend Shota might be mad I havent called him yet!" She then started to panic again. "Well, good thing you told me, because the nurses asked me about you contacts and I said I just met you! And I'm sure you're friend will understand. Here! I picked this up when I called EMS." He smiled, handing Sawako her phone. "Ah! Doumo arigatou gozaimasu!" She bowed lightly, and then flipped the phone open. She then clicked Shota's name and then called him. 


End file.
